


Nighttime Dip

by Basalit_an



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Near Drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basalit_an/pseuds/Basalit_an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya loses his glasses when Ibuki shoved him into the pool, and so she takes it upon herself to retrieve them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Dip

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this fic involves a near drowning.

Standing directly in front of Byakuya Togami was both intimidating and fascinating for young Ibuki, as she had never been in the presence of someone who possessed either his power or girth. He had to be at least a half-meter taller than the rock star and consequently held a rancid air of superiority over all he gazed down upon.

He moved with fluid grace despite his size, taking long strides as he walked up to Ibuki. His gaze met hers through his clear and pristine glasses, and he folded his arms across the wide expanse of his chest as he took his usual standing position. 

“What is it you need to show me, Mioda?” he asked her in that crisp and clear voice of his. 

Ibuki’s wide grin got wider. “It’s a secret,” she teased, and Byakuya sighed. 

“Then why did you even bother me in the first place?” Byakuya asked.

“Ibuki will tell!” she promised with a wink. She held out her hand. “Come on!”

His blond eyebrows rose and became lost in the bangs of the same color. Ibuki wasn’t certain if this sort of thing was beneath the rich boy or not, but nevertheless, her hand became engulfed in his. 

As she led him downstairs and outside the restaurant, she noticed the warm softness of Byakuya’s hand, soft in both flesh and skin. A far cry from Ibuki’s own palms, long calloused from constant guitar playing. 

She halted in front of the pool outside, Byakuya by her side, and reluctantly relinquished his hand. “Look there!” she said to him, pointing into the clear night sky. “I think that’s Venus there, right?”

She watched him search the sky, taking in the curve of his full cheeks and the way the collar of his shirt pressed into the fat on his neck ever so slightly. Ibuki had long wished to plant a big sloppy kiss on that cheek. 

“I don’t believe that is Venus,” Byakuya said as Ibuki quietly backed away from him, his eyes still gazed heavenward. “Venus’s position is closer in relation to the moon, after all.” 

“Ibuki’s mistake,” she admitted from behind him. 

Realizing she was no longer beside him, Byakuya turned to look at her. She’d backed away several feet, and the bemused look on his face made her grin again.

“Mioda, what are you–” Byakuya’s question was cut off when Ibuki charged forward and slammed her full weight into the large boy.

He might have been graceful, but even he was not prepared for the impact, and the both of them fell directly into the pool with a great big SPLASH.

Ibuki opened her eyes underwater despite the burning of the pool water to see Byakuya heading toward the surface, a white and round blur. 

Ibuki broke the surface with a great laugh even as Byakuya yelled, “Why the HELL did you do that?!” 

Wiping the water from her eyes, Ibuki just smiled at him. His blond hair was plastered to his forehead and wide neck, and his tie had come undone from the water. His glasses had come off, giving his face a strange naked look that allowed her to see the full almond shape of his icy blue eyes.

“Byakuya has lost his spectacles!” Ibuki observed.

With a sigh, he said, “Yes. They must have sunk to the bottom.”

“Never fear! Ibuki is here!” With a deep breath of salty sea air, Ibuki dove down underwater. 

She had pushed them into the deeper end of the pool of course, as she didn’t want to give Byakuya a concussion, but the pool floor was over ten feet down. The water pressure built in Ibuki’s head as she descended into the depths, aided only by a single pool light. Having only her bare eyes with no goggles to rely on, she couldn’t see the white-framed spectacles, and so she felt along the pool floor, her head quickly feeling crushed. 

She was nearly out of breath when her hand closed around the thin pair of glasses, and she quickly made for the surface. The pressure within from lack of oxygen was starting to match the pressure in her head, and her frantic swim to the surface started to weaken.

Strong, bare arms reached in and pulled her up by her shoulders. Sucking in oxygen with one big gasp, Ibuki blinked several times to clear her vision as a massive headache started to come over her, and she groaned.

“You idiot,” she heard Byakuya say as he pulled her out of the water. “You didn’t have to drown yourself!” 

She lay on the cool concrete at the edge of the pool, and looked at Byakuya kneeling beside her. He’d removed his white jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, exposing his flabby forearms. His white shirt had become transparent with the water, just as Ibuki had planned, and she could see the flesh beneath the cloth.

Sitting up to cough, Ibuki held out the glasses to Byakuya. “You can count on Ibuki!” she said as enthusiastically as she could given her circumstances. 

He stared at her, speechless, and could only seem to take the glasses from her, although he did not immediately put them on. Her coughing subsided, Ibuki gazed at Byakuya, taking in the way the shirt pressed into his belly. 

Byakuya caught her gaze traveling over his body, from his wide and fleshy chest to his thick hips and thighs. She saw the flicker of uncertainty in his eyes before it disappeared behind the vaneer of superiority. 

Gracefully he got to his feet, putting his glasses on and picking up his discarded white dinner jacket from the lip of the pool. He turned away from her and headed toward the cottages, and Ibuki got an eye full of the way his wet slacks hugged his ample butt. 

“Next time,” Ibuki called to the retreating Byakuya, “we should do it naked! Wouldn’t that be fun?”

She saw him falter in his careful step and pause, although he did not look back at her. When he started again at a faster pace, Ibuki laughed.


End file.
